


Twisted, Part Six

by exbex



Series: Twisted [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Twisted, Part Six

Of all the things Ray could have anticipated about prison, the boredom is what gets him.

No one is actually brave enough to mess with him, which is a relief, he’ll admit, though he finds it almost amusing and a little worrying that it’s all based on reputation.

Ray figures he’s probably losing what’s left of his mind, considering there’s almost nothing to do but live inside of his head and the memories stored there. He constantly returns to Kowalski, because everyone else is just too painful, too much, or completely irrelevant. So he replays it in his mind, the last moment, of giving Kowalski money and merchandise and ordering him to get out before he went down with the rest of them. He generally doesn’t think about where Kowalski may have gone, where he may be right now.

Ray does indulge in one particular fantasy, however.

It’s always exactly the same, down to the favorite suit that Ray picked out for him, and the way he sits down and picks up the receiver on the other side of the glass. There’s always a brief flash of fear, the one that takes Ray from zero to rock-hard in a manner of seconds. The look shifts, rapidly, to longing and resignation and then, (and this is where it gets weird) to triumph, with just a tiny hint of pity somewhere deep down in those blue eyes of his.  
And somewhere in his brain Ray feels a sort of pride, and he can’t figure out why.


End file.
